mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vulcano
Vulcano (Latín: Volcānus o Vulcānus) es el dios del fuego, incluyendo el dios del fuego de los volcanes, metalurgia y la forja en la antigua religión y mitología romana. Vulcano suele mostrarse con un martillo de herrero.Corbishley, Mike "Ancient Rome" Warwick Press 1986 Toronto. La Vulcanalia era el festival anual celebrado el 23 de agosto en su honor. Su equivalente griego es Hefesto, el dios del fuego y la herrería. En la religión etrusca, se identifica con Sethlans. Vulcano pertenece a la fase más antigua de la religión romana: Varrón, el antiguo erudito y escritor romano, citando los Annales Maximi, registra que el rey Tito Tacio dedicó altares a una serie de deidades, entre las que se menciona Vulcano.Varrón De Lingua Latina V, X: "...Et arae Sabinum linguam olent, quae Tati regis voto sunt Romae dedicatae: nam, ut annales dicunt, vovit Opi, Florae, Vediovi Saturnoque, Soli, Lunae, Volcano et Summano, itemque Larundae, Termino, Quirino, Vortumno, Laribus, Dianae Lucinaeque...". Etimología El origen del nombre no está claro. La tradición romana mantuvo que se relacionaba con las palabras latinas conectadas al rayo (fulgur, fulgere, fulmen), que a la vez se consideraban relacionada con las llamas.Varrón Lingua Latina V, 10: "Ignis a gnascendo, quod huic nascitur et omne quod nascitur ignis succendit; ideo calet ut qui denascitur cum amittit ac frigescit. Ab ignis iam maiore vi ac violentia Volcanus dictus. Ab eo quod ignis propter splendor." Esta interpretación es apoyada por Walter William Skeat en su diccionario etimológico con el significado lustre.W. W. Skeat Etymological Dictionary of the Benis Language New York 1963 (publicado primero en 1882) s.v. volcano: "cf. Sanscrito varchar-s: lustre". Se ha supuesto que su nombre no era latino, sino relacionado al dios cretense Velchanos, un dios de la naturaleza y el inframundo.Arthur B. Cook Zeus: a study in Ancient religion 1925 Vol. II, pp. 945 ff. Wolgang Meid refutó esta identificación como fantástica.W. Meid "Etrusc. Velkhans- Lat. Volcanus" Indogermanische Forschugungen, 66 1961. Más recientemente, esta etimológica ha sido tomada por Gérard Capdeville, que encuentra una continuidad entre el dios cretense minoico Velchanos y el etrusco Velchans. La identidad del dios minoico sería la de una deidad joven, maestro del fuego y compañero de la Gran Diosa.Gérard Capdeville Volchanus. Rechérches comparatistes sur le culte de Vulcain Rome 1994. Christian Guyovarc ha propuesto la identificación con el nombre irlandés Olcan (Ogámico: Ulccagni, en el genitivo). Vasily Abaev lo compara con el osetio Wærgon, una variante del nombre de Kurdalægon, el herrero de la saga de los Nart. Dado que la forma normal del nombre Kurdalægon es estable y tiene un significado claro (kurd herrero+''on'' de la familia+''Alaeg'' nombre de una de las familias nárticas), Dumézil considera esta hipótesis como inaceptable. G. Dumezil La religion romaine archaïque Paris, 1974, part II, chap. 2. It. tr. Milano 1977 p. 284 n. 12. Culto thumb|Vulcano forjando los rayos de Júpiter, 1636, Rubens. El santuario más antiguo de Vulcano en Roma, llamado el Vulcanal, estaba situado al pie del Capitolino en el foro romano, reconociéndose que databa del periodo arcaico de los reyes de Roma y haber sido establecido en el lugar por Tito Tacio,Dionio de Halicarnaso, II.50.3; Varrón V.74. el co-rey sabino, con una fecha tradicional del siglo VIII a.C. Era la opinión de los arúspices etruscos que un templo de Vulcano debía situarse fuera de la ciudad,Vitruvio 1.7; ver también Plutarco, Cuestiones romanas 47. situándose originalmente fuera de los límites de esta antes de que se expandiera para incluir la colina Capitolina. El sacrificio Volcanalia se ofrecía aquí a Vulcano el 23 de agosto. Vulcano también tenía un templo en el campo de Marte, que existía desde el 214 a.C.Livio, Ab urbe condita 24.10.9. Los romanos identificaron a Vulcano con el dios herrero griego.Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. Vulcano se asoció como su equivalente griego con el uso constructivo del fuego en la metalurgia. Un fragmento de una cerámica griega encontrada en el Volcanal que muestra al dios Hefesto se dató del siglo VI a.C., sugiriendo que ambos dioses ya estaban asociados en esta fecha. Sin embargo, Vulcano tiene una asociación mayor que Hefesto con la capacidad destructiva del fuego y una mayor preocupación de sus adoradores de animar al dios a alejar los fuegos dañinos. Vulcanalia El festival de Vulcano, Vulcanalia, se celebraba anualmente el 23 de agosto, cuando el calor veraniego aumentaba al máximo el riesgo de incendio de los cultivos y graneros. Durante el festival, se encendían fogatas en honor al dios, el que se lanzaban peces vivos y pequeños animales como sacrificio para que fueran consumidos en vez de los humanos.Sexto Pompeyo Festo, De Verborum Significatu, s.v. "piscatorii ludi"; Varrón, De lingua latina 6.3. Volcanalia era parte de un ciclo de cuatro festividades de la segunda mitad de agosto (Consualia el 21 de agosto, Volcanalia el 23, Opiconsivia el 25 y Volturnalia el 27) relacionadas con las actividades agrarias de ese mes y en correlación simétrica con aquellas de la segunda mitad de julio (Lucaria el 19 y 21 de julio, Neptunalia el 23 y Furrinalia el 25). Mientras que los festivales de julio trataban con la naturaleza salvaje (bosques) y aguas (Aguas superficiales en Neptunalia y subterráneas en Furrinalia) en una época de peligro causada por su relativa deficiencia; aquellas de agosto se dedicaban a los resultados de los esfuerzos humanos sobre la naturaleza con el almacenamiento del grano (Consualia) y su relación a la sociedad humana y privilegios reales (Opiconsivia), que en esa época estaban en riesgo y requerían protección de los peligros de la excesiva fuerza de los dos elementos de fuego (Volcanalia) y viento (Volturnalia) reforzados por la sequedad.En la interpretación de Dumézil de Volturnalia, estaba asociado con la protección de la maduración de las uvas del seco y cálido viento del suroeste llamado Volturno, no con el río Tíber, como Mommsen había supuesto, o Volturno de Campania. Se registró que durante Vulcanalia, la gente solía colgar sus ropas y telas bajo el Sol.Paulino de Nola Cartas XXXII, 139. Esta costumbre puede reflejar la conexión teológica entre Vulcano y el Sol divinizado.G. Dumezil Fetes romaines d'étè et d'automne Paris Gallimard 1975; It. transl. Feste Romane Genova Il Melangolo 1979 pp. 60 ff. Otra costumbre observada en este día requería que debería comenzar a trabajarse con la luz de una vela, probablemente para propiciar el uso beneficioso del fuego.Plinio el joven Cartas III, 5. Además a Volcanalia el 23 de agosto, el 23 de mayo era el segundo de dos Tubilustria o ceremonias anuales para la purificación de las trompetas, que eran sagradas para Vulcano.Ovidio, Fasti 5.725–726. Los Ludi Volcanalici se celebraron solo una vez el 23 de agosto del 20 a.C. dentro del precinto del templo de Vulcano, usando por Augusto para marcar el tratado con Partia y el retorno de los estandartes legionarios que se habían perdido en la batalla de Carras en el 53 a.C. Un flamen, uno de los flamines minores, llamado flamen Volcanalis estaba a cargo del culto del dios. El flamen Volcanalis oficiaba en un sacrificio a la diosa Maya, celebrado anualmente en las calendas de mayo.Macrobio Saturnalia I 12,18; Aulio Gelio Noctes Atticae XIII 23, 2. Vulcano estaba entre los dioses aplacados tras el gran fuego de Roma en el 64 d.C.Tácito, Anales 15.44.1. En respuesta al mismo fuego, Domiciano (emperador: 81-96) estableció un nuevo altar a Vulcano en la colina Quirinal. Al mismo tiempo, se añadieron un ternero rojo y un jabalí rojo a los sacrificios hechos en Vulcanalia, al menos en esa región de la ciudad.Inscriptiones Latinae Selectae 4914, traducido por Teología thumb|La fragua de Vulcano, 1630, Velázquez. La naturaleza del dios está conectada con las ideas religiosas sobre el fuego. El concepto romano del dios parece asociarlo tanto con los poderes destructivos como fertilizadores del fuego. En el primer aspecto, es venerado en Volcanalia para alejar el peligro potencial del trigo cosechado. Su culto se sitúa fuera de las fronteras de la ciudad original para evitar el riesgo de los fuegos causados por el dios en la propia ciudad.Plutarco Questiones Romanae 47; Vitruvio De architectura I,7,1 Sin embargo, su poder se considera útil si se dirige contra los enemigos, por lo que la localización del culto del dios también puede interpretarse de esta manera. Subyace la misma idea en la dedicación de las armas de los enemigos derrotados,Servio Ad Aeneidem VIII 562. así como de aquellos supervivientes en una devoción ritual al dios.Livio Ab Urbe Condita Libri VIII 10. A través de la intepretación comparativa, Dumézil lo ha conectado con el tercero o fuego defensivo en la teoría de los tres fuegos sacrificiales védicos.G. Dumezil La religion romaine archaique Paris, 1974, part 2, chap. 2; It. tr. Milan 1977 pp. 277-280. En tal teoría, son necesario tres fuegos para la descarga de una ceremonia religiosa: la chimenea del terrateniente, que tiene la función de establecer un referencial en la tierra en esa localización precisa conectándolo con el cielo; el fuego sacrificial, que transporta la ofrenda al cielo; y el fuego defensivo, que suele situarse en la frontera sur del espacio sagrado y tiene una función protectora contra las influencias malvadas. Dado que el territorio de la ciudad de Roma se veía en sí mismo como un templo magnificado, los tres fuegos debían interpretarse como la chimenea del terrateniente en el templo de Vesta (aedes Vestae); los fuegos sacrificiales de cada templo, santuario o altar; y el fuego defensivo en el templo de Vulcano. Otro significado de Vulcano se relaciona con el poder fertilizador masculino. En varias leyendas latinas y romanas, es el padre de personajes famosos, así como el fundador de Praeneste, Céculo,Cato Censor Origines fragment 65, cited in Scholia Veronensia ad Aeneidem VII 681 p. 438, 16 ff. Hagen., Caco,Virgilio Aeneis VIII 198. un ser primordial o rey, luego transformado en un monstruo que habitaba el lugar de la Aventina en Roma, y el rey romano Servio Tulio. En una variante de la historia del nacimiento de Rómulo, los detalles son idénticos aunque no se menciona explícitamente a Vulcano.Plutarco Rómulo II 3-6 thumb|Andrea Mantegna: Parnas, Vulcano, dios del fuego. Algunos académicos piensan que puede ser un dios desconocido que impregnó a la diosa Fortuna Primigenia en Praeneste y Feronia en Terracina. En este caso, él sería el padre de Júpiter.Jacqueline Champeaux Fortuna, I, Fortuna dans la religion romaine archaique Rome, 1982; A. Mastrocinque Romolo. La fondazione di Roma tra storia e leggenda Este, 1993. Esta opinión entra en conflicto con la que relaciona a la diosa con Júpiter, como su hija (puer Jovis) y también su madre, como primigenia. En todas las historias mencionadas, el poder fertilizador del dios está relacionado con el fuego de la chimenea del hogar. En el caso de Céculo, su madre fue impregnada por una brasa de la chimenea que cayó en su vientre mientras se sentaba cerca.Virgilio Aeneis VII 680. La madre de Servio Tulio, Ocresia, fue impregnada por un órgano sexual masculino que apareció milagrosamente en las cenizas de un altar de sacrificio, a las órdenes de Tanaquil, la esposa de Lucio Tarquinio Prisco.Ovidio Fasti VI 627. Plinio el viejo cuenta la misma historia, pero afirma que el padre era el Lar familiaris.Plinio el viejo Naturalis Historia XXXVI 204. La divinidad del hijo fue reconocida cuando su cabeza se rodeó de llamas y permaneció indemne.Ovidio Fasti VI 625-636. A través del análisis comparativo de estos mitos, el arqueólogo Andrea Carandini opina que Caco y Caca eran los hijos de Vulcano y un ser divino o una virgen en el caso de Céculo. Caco y Caca representarían el fuego metalúrgico y doméstico, proyecciones de Vulcano y Vesta. Estas leyendas datan de la época de Latium preurbana. El significado está bastante claro: al nivel divino, Vulcano impregna una diosa virgen y genera a Júpiter, el rey de los dioses; al nivel humano, impregna a una virgen local (quizás de descendencia real) y genera un rey.Andrea Carandini La nascita di Roma Turin, 1997, p. 52. La primera mención de la conexión ritual entre Vulcano y Vesta es el lecticernio del 217 a.C. Otros hechos que parecen sugerir esta conexión son la relativa proximidad de los dos santuarios y el testimonio de Dionisio de Halicarnaso de que ambos cultos fueron introducidos en Roma por Tito Tacio para cumplir un voto que hizo en batalla.Dionisio de Halicarnaso Antiquitates Romanae II 50, 3. Varrón confirma este hecho.Varrón Lingua Latina '' V 73: ver arriba. Vulcano está relacionado con dos diosas igualmente antiguas: Stata Mater,CIL VI, 00802, encontrado en Roma. quizás la diosa que detiene los fuegos, y Maya.Aulio Gelio ''Noctes Atticae XII 23, 2: "Maiam Volcani". thumb|Castigo de [[Ixión: en el centro está Mercurio sosteniendo el caduceo y a la derecha se sienta Juno en su trono. Detrás suya, Iris está en pie y hace un gesto. A su derecha, está Vulcano (figura rubia) en pie detrás de la rueda, girándola, con Ixión ya atado a ella. Néfele se sienta a los piés de Mercurio; un fresco romano del muro este del triclinio en la casa de los Vettii, Pompeya, cuarto estilo (60-79 d.C.).]] Herbert Jennings Rose interpreta a Maya como una diosa relacionada con el crecimiento conectando su nombre con la raíz indoeuropea *MAG.H. J. Rose A dictionary of classical antiquities It. transl., Turin, 1995. Macrobio narra la opinión de Cincio de que la compañera de Vulcano es Maya. Cincio justifica su opinión en base de que el flamen Volcanalis le sacrificaba a ella en las calendas de mayo. En opinión de Piso, la compañera del dios es Maiestas.Macrobio Saturnalia I 12, 18.Maiestas y Maya, no obstante, son posiblemente la misma persona divina: comparar la explicaciones de Ovidio del significado del nombre de Mayo en su Fasti: V 1-52 Maiestas; 81-106 Maya tiene ambos como posibles epónimos de Mayo. También según Gelio, Maya estaba asociada con Vulcano; y apoya su opinión citando las plegarias rituales usadas por los sacerdotes romanos.A. Gel. Noct. Att. XIII, 23, 2 El dios es el patrón del comercio relacionado con los hornos (Cocineros, panaderos, confiteros) como atestigua las obras de Plauto,Plauto Aulularia 359. Apuleyo (el dios es el cocinero en la boda entre Amor y Psique)Apuleyo Metamorfosis VI 24, 2. y en el poema corto de Vespa en la Antología latina sobre el pleito entre un cocinero y un panadero.Iudicium coci et pistoris iudice Vulcano. Hijos Según las Fábulas de Higino, los hijos de Vulcano son Filamon, Cécrope, Erictonio, Corinetes, Cercioon, Filoto y Esfíntero. Hipótesis de los orígenes de Vulcano thumb|Mosaico de la fragua de Vulcano, Museo nacional del Bardo, Túnez. Gérard Capdeville trazó el origen del dios romano del fuego Vulcano hasta el dios cretense Velchanos, principalmente bajo la sugerencia de la similitud de sus nombres.G. Capdeville Volcanus. Rechérches comparatistes sur le cult de Vulcain Rome 1994. Reviewed by Bernard Sergent in Revue de l'histoire des religions 216 1999 4 p. 475-481; Vinciane Pirenne-Delforge in Kernos 1996 9''' p. 434-436. El Velchanos cretense es un dios joven de origen mediterráneo o de oriente próximo que tiene dominio del fuego y es compañero de la Gran Diosa. Estos rasgos se conservaron en Latium solo en sus hijos, Caco, Céculo, Rómulo y Servio Tulio. En Praeneste, los tíos de Céculo son conocido como Digiti,Solino II 9; Arnobio Adversus Nationes III 41, 1; 43, 3. nombre que los conecta con los Dáctilos cretenses. Su teología se reflejaría en los mitos griegos de Teseo y el minotauro y en aquellos que tratan la infancia de Zeus en el monte Ida. La idea pregriega mediterránea es aparente en la representación de Velchanos como un hombre joven sentándose sobre un árbol en monedas de Fastos del 322 al 300 a.C., mostrándolo como un dios de la vegetación y la primavera: el árbol es el símbolo de la unión de cielo y tierra y su poder generativo, es decir, el lugar de unión de dios y diosa. Si no, la tierra se simbolizaría como un árbol y el cielo en el hacha doble del dios. Un Velchanos posterior se representaba como un toro como se atestigua en los mitos de Pasífae y Europa. Los griegos malentendieron el significado del toro, ya que para ellos el símbolo de Zeus era un ave: el gallo, un cuco o el águila. Teseo llevó a Delos un baile llamado géranos (literalmente el baile de la grulla) que Capdeville conecta con Garanos, una variante del Recaranus de mitos itálicos. B. Serget señala que tal investigación necesita incluir el Tarvos Trigaranos (El toro de tres cuernos) de Galia. En Creta, Velchanos era el dios de las prácticas de iniciación de los jóvenes.G. Capdeville "Jeux athletiques et rituels de fondation" Publications de L' École Française de Rome 1993 p. 141-187. Otro reflejo de la tradición del cretense Velchanos-Zeus se encontraría en la argólica en los misterios de Zeus Liceo, que contemplaba la antropofagia y pudo haber inspirado los lupercales itálicos. El perfil teológico de Velchanos parece idéntico al de Júpiter Doliqueno, un dios de principal ascendencia hitita en su identificación con el toro, que tenía rasgos sumero-acádicos, arameos y hitito-hurritas como dios de la tormenta, según, por ejemplo, las investigaciones realizadas en siria por el académico francés Paul Merlat. Su culto disfrutó de un periodo de popularidad en el imperio romano durante los siglos II y III, teniendo un templo en Roma en la Aventina.Paul Merlat Jupiter Dolichenus, Essai d'intérpretation et de synthèse Paris PUF 1960 revisado por Alfred Merlin "Jupiter Dolichenus" en Journal des savants 1960 '''4 p. 160-166. Vulcano y la fundación de Roma Velchanos era el dios supremo de la religión cretense temprana, donde se atestigua el festival de la βελχάνια (Velchania) así como el mes Ϝελχάνιοσ (Welchanios): un comentario de Hesiquio afirma que "Velchanos es Zeus entre los cretenses".Hesiquio Γ 315 Latte. Era el primer dios de la caverna del monte Ida, donde tenía un oráculo, y era honrado también en Chipre. Su nombre es muy similar al del dios latino Volcano, que era considerado el padre de Céculo y Servio Tulio, sin olvidar a Rómulo en la versión transmitida por Promation, que es muy similar a la leyenda de Servio. El fundador de Roma tenía una íntima relación con este dios, ya que fundó el Volcanal y allí dedicó una cuádricga con su propia estatua tras su primera victoria. También es allí donde parte de la tradición sitúa el lugar de su muerte: el lugar fue marcado por la Lapis Niger: Festo escribe "Niger lapis in Comitio locum funestum significat, ut ali, Romuli morti destinatum...". En el día de Volcanalia (23 de agosto), se ofrecía un sacrificio a Hora Quirini, paredra de Quirino con quien se identificó Rómulo. Como la Consualia se mencionó primero en conexión con la fundación de Roma en el episodio del secuestro de la mujer sabina, y Volcanalia se celebraba dos días después y dos días antes de Opiconsivia, y como el nombre Volcano se recuerda al del antiguo dios cretense honrado en Βελχ?νια que presidía sobre los ritos de iniciación, Consualia debió tener un significado de integración en la ciudadanía. Esto proporciona una explicación para la elección del festival de la Parilia como la fecha de la fundación de Roma, ya que es el primero de todos los festivales de los iunores. Festo escribe: "Parilibus Romulus Vrbem condidit, quem diem festum praecipue habebant iuniores". La fecha del 21 de abril marca el punto de inicio del proceso de iniciación a los futuros nuevos ciudadanos, que concluía cuatro meses después en la ceremonia de Consualia, que implicaba juegos atléticos y matrimonios.G. Capdeville "Jeux athlétiques et rituels de fondation" Publications de l'École Française de Rome 1993 p. 182-186. Mitos griegos de Hefesto A través de su identificación con Hefesto de la mitología griega, Hefesto se llegó a considerar como el creador de arte, armas, hierro, joyería y armaduras de varios dioses y héroes, incluyendo los rayos de Júpiter. Era el hijo de Júpiter y Juno, y el esposo de Maya y Venus (Afrodita). Se creía que su herrería se situaba bajo el monte Etna en Sicilia. Como hijo de Júpiter, el rey de los dioses, y Juno, la reina de los dioses, Vulcano debía ser atractivo, pero cuando era un bebé era pequeño y rojo, con una cara de berrido roja. Juno estaba tan horrorizada que lanzó al pequeño bebé de la cumbre del monte Olimpo. Vulcano cayó durante un día y una noche, cayendo al mar. Desafortunadamente, una de sus piernas se rompió cuando golpeó el agua y nunca se desarrolló adecuadamente. Vulcano se hundió a las profundidades del océano donde la nereida Tetis lo encontró y lo llevó a su gruta subacuática, queriendo criarlo como su propio hijo. Vulcano tuvo una infancia feliz con los delfines como sus compañeros de juegos y las perlas como juguetes. Más tarde, durante su infancia, encontró el fuego de un pescador en la playa y se fascinó con un carbón sin apagar, aún rojo y brillante. Vulcano guardó cuidadosamente este carbón en una almeja, lo llevó a su gruta subacuática e hizo fuego con ella. En el primer día tras esto, Vulcano miró durante horas el fuego. En el segundo día, descubrió que cuando calentaba el fuego con los fuelles, ciertas piedras sudaban hierro, plata u oro. En el tercer día, golpeó y dio formas a los metales: braceletes, cadenas, espadas y escudos. Vulcano hizo cuchillos con mangos de perlas y cucharas para su madre adoptiva, y para sí mismo hizo un carro de plata con bridas para que los hipocampos pudieran transportarlo rápidamente. Incluso hizo esclavas de oro para que le esperaran e hicieran su voluntad. Luego, Tetis dejó su gruta subacuática para asistir a una cena en el monte Olimpo llevando un bello collar de plata y zafiros que le había hecho Vulcano. Juno admiró el collar y le preguntó dónde podría obtener uno. Tetis se puso nerviosa, levantando las sospechas de Juno; y, al final, la reina de los dioses descubrió la verdad: el bebé que rechazó se había convertido en un habilidoso herrero. Juno estaba furiosa y exigió que Vulcano volviera a casa, negándose este. Sin embargo, envió a Juno una silla bellamente construida de plata y oro, con madreperlas incrustadas. Juno estaba encantada con este regalo pero, tan pronto como se sentó en ella, su peso activó muelles ocultos y surgieron bandas de metal para retenerla. Cuando más se resistía, más firmemente la mantenía el trono mecánico; la silla era una trampa diseñada ingeniosamente. Durante tres días, Juno se sentó rabiosa, aún atrapada en la silla de Vulcano; no podía dormir, estirarse ni comer. Fue Júpiter quien la salvó al final: prometió que si Vulcano liberaba a Juno, le daría una esposa, Venus, la diosa del amor y la belleza. Vulcano aceptó y se casó con Venus. Luego construyó una herrería bajo el monte Etna en la isla de Sicilia. Se decía que cada vez que Venus le era infiel, Vulcano se enfadaba y golpeaba el rojo metal con tal fuerza que las chispas y el humo subían sobre la cumbre de la montaña, creando una erupción volcánica. Según Virgilio, Vulcano era el padre de Céculo.Virgilio, Eneida 7.678–681; Servio sobre la Eneida 7.678. Para castigar a la humanidad por robar los secretos del fuego, Júpiter ordenó a los otros dioses que hicieran regalos malditos para el hombre. La contribución de Vulcano a la bella e ingenua Pandora fue moldearla de arcilla y darle forma. También hizo tronos para los otros dioses del monte Olimpo. Santuario El santuario de Vulcano más importante y antiguoCf. nota superior 10, 11 y 12. era el Volcanal, situado en el area Volcani, un espacio al aire libre al pie del capitolio, en la esquina noroeste del foro romano, con una zona dedicada al dios y al fuego perenne. Era uno de los santuarios más antiguos de Roma. Según la tradición romana, el santuario fue dedicado por Rómulo. Fue situado en el lugar de una cuádriga de bronce dedicada al dios, un trofeo de guerra de Fidenas. Según Plutarco, la guerra, sin embargo, fue contra Cameria, que ocurrió 16 años después de la fundación de Roma.Plutarco Rómulo 24. Allí Rómulo también habría dedicado a Vulcano una estatua de sí mismo y una inscripción en carácteres griegos enumerando sus éxitos.Dionisio de Halicarnaso Antigüedades romanas II 54, 2. Plutarco afirma que Rómulo fue representado coronado por Victoria. Además, habría plantado un árbol sagrado de lotoEl loto itálico, diospyrus lotus o melilotus, Columela De Re Rustica VII 9; Galeno. en el santuario que aún permanecía en la época de Plinio el viejo, diciéndose que era tan antiguo como la ciudad. Se ha presentado la hipótesis de que el Volcanal fue fundado cuando el foro aún estaba fuera de los muros de la ciudad.G. Dumézil La religione romana arcaica Milano Rizzoli 1977 p. 285. El Volcanal quizás se usó como lugar de cremación, como sugiere el uso inicial del foro como lugar de enterramiento.Von Duhn Altitalische Gräberkunde como cita Samuel Ball Platner & Thomas Ashby''A Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome'' Londres 1928 p. 583-4. Livio lo menciona dos veces en el 189 y el 181 a.C., para los prodigios de una lluvia de sangre.Livio Ab Urbe Condita Libro XL 19, 2. El area Volcani probablemente era un locus substructus. Era cinco metros más alto que el Comitium''Dionisio de Halicarnaso ''Antiquitates Romanae II 50, 2. y desde allí los reyes y magistrados del comienzo de la república se dirigían al pueblo, ante el edificio de la rostra.Dionisio de Halicarnaso Antiquitates Romanae XI 39, 1. En el Volcanal, había también una estatua a Horacio Cocles,Plutarco Publicola, 16 que había sido trasladado desde el Comitium, locus inferior, después de que fuera golpeado por un rayo. Aulio Gelio escribe que algunos arúspices fueron llamados para expiar el prodigio y que lo trasladaron a un lugar más bajo, donde no llegaba la luz del sol, lejos de su odio por los romanos. Sin embargo, se reveló el fraude y los arúspices fueron ejecutados. Luego descubrieron qeu la estatua debía situarse en un lugar más alto, por lo que se situó en el area Volcani.Aulio Gelio Noct. Att. IV, 5; Gelio escribe que el episodio fue registrado en el libro XI de Annales Maximi y por Verrio Flaco Memorabilia I. En el 304 a.C., se construyó un sacelio a Concordia en el area Volcani: fue dedicado por el edil curul Cneo Flavio.Livio Ab Urbe Condita Libro IX 46. Según Samuel Ball Platner, con el paso del tiempo, el Volcanal habría sido rodeado por cada vez más edificios hasta que hubiera sido cubierto. No obstante, el culto aún permanecía en la primera mitad de la época imperial, como atestigua el descubrimiento de una dedicación a Augusto del 9 a.C.CIL VI 457. Al comienzo del siglo XX, detrás del arco de Septimio Severo se encontraron algunos antiguos cimientos calcareos que probablemente pertenecíal al Volcanal y trazas de una plataforma rocosa, de 3,95 metros de longitud y 2,8 metros de ancho, que habría sido cubierta de hormigón y pintada de rojo. En su superficie superior están excavados varios canales estrechos y en frente de él hay restos de un canal de drenaje hecho por losas calcareas. Se ha sugerido la hipótesis de que esta era la propia zona de Vulcano. La roca muestra señales de daños y reparaciones. En la superficie hay algunos huecos, redondos o cuadrados, que tienen similitudes a tumbas, interpretándose como tal en el pasado,Richter BRT iv 15-16. particularmente por Von Duhn. Tras el descubrimiento de tumbas crematorias en el foro, este último mantuvo que el Volcanal era originalmente el lugar donde se cremaban los cadáveres.Von Duhn Italische Gräberkunde i. 413 sqq. Otro templo se erigió al dios antes del 215 a.C. en el campo de Marte, cerca del circo flaminio, donde se celebraban los juegos en su honor durante el festival de Volcanalia. Vulcano fuera de Roma En Ostia, el culto del dios, así como sus sacerdos, era el más importante de la ciudad. Los sacerdos eran llamados pontifex Vulcani et aedium sacrarum: tenía bajo su jurisdicción todos los edificios sagrados en la ciudad y podían dar o negar la autorización para erigir nuevas estatuas de divinidades orientales. Eran elegidos de por vida, quizás por el concilio de decuriones, y su posición era equivalente al pontifex maximus de Roma. Era la mayor posición administrativa en Ostia. Era selecionado entre la gente que ya tenía un cargo público en Ostia o en la administración imperial. El pontifex era la única autoridad que tenía varios oficiales subordinados en los que delegar sus deberes, contando con tres pretores y dos o tres ediles. Estos eran puestos religiosos, diferentes de los puestos civiles de nombre similar.C. Pavolini La vita quotidiana a Ostia Roma-Bari,1986 En base a una inscripción fragmentada encontrada en Annaba (antigua Hippo Regius), se considera posible que el escritor Suetonio tuviera este puesto.AE 1953, 00073; G. Gaggero Introduction to Suetonius's Life of the twelve Caesars Milan 1994 Por EstrabónEstrabón Geografia. L'Italia V,4,6, Milan 1988 conocemos que en Pozzuoli había una zona llamada en griego "ágora de Hefesto" (Latín: Forum Vulcani). El lugar es una llanura donde se sitúan muchas emanaciones de vapor de azufre (Actualmente Solfatara). Plinio el viejo registra que cerca de Modena, el fuego salía del suelo statis Vulcano diebus, en días fijos dedicados a Vulcano.Plinio el viejo Historia natural II, 240 Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses del fuego Categoría:Dios Herrero Categoría:SMITE Categoría:Descendientes de Júpiter